Scout Bart
by mkeys1
Summary: This was a creative writing assignment I had done at my old university and I'm finally putting it out now. Like with all my other fanfics, I do NOT own these characters or the intro to a certain speedster's TV show.
1. Chapter 1

*I DO NOT own any of the DC characters or the first four sentences of a certain speedster's TV intro.*

Scout Bart

A blond girl shifted in her covers as dawn began to break. 4:35 am. Her room was quite organized with all of her hair accessories and makeup stacked neatly on her dresser. A pink journal with red handwriting on it laid on her dresser. The girl's closet was left open with various outfits adorning red, white, and blue with gold stars. Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off with a red light enveloping her room. Her eyes popped open and she sprang out of bed, grabbing something long and golden as she ran out of her bedroom door.

…

A teenage boy with auburn brown hair was furiously pressing the buttons on his computer while sitting at his desk. It was covered with space universe items such as books on the Einstein-Rosen bridge, books on the theory of the universe, a mini Chewbacca plushie and a mini R2D2 model. There was also a box of half filled assorted chocolates lying on the floor. The teen was somehow able to download the space game Galaga onto his Mac laptop. He blinked his stinging eyes because he had been playing the game for four hours. After shooting a spaceship, he paused the game to check the time on his laptop. 4:35 am. He nodded to himself, deciding to play for another fifteen minutes before finally going to bed. The boy was so focused on winning this round of Galaga that he jumped when an alarm broke his concentration. The second he took his fingers off the buttons, the screen read GAME OVER. "Aw, damn it!" the teen exclaimed. He closed his laptop and ran out of his room in a flash.

…

A cat was curled up alone on the semi-circular sofa as the movie Casanova played on the flat screen TV in the empty living room. The lush, green Venetian environment where Franscesca discussed her opinions on men and love with Casanova casted a green hue onto the cat. He sighed as Franscesca claimed "Give me a man who is man enough to give himself just to the woman who is worth him". His whiskers twitched as he thought about that quote. The cat then put his paws on the head of the couch to get a good look at the time on the stove. 4:35 am. He laid back down on the sofa and watched a few more minutes before deciding to go to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, an alarm pierced his ears. He hissed in pain and irritation as the alarm's sound waves hit his extremely sensitive ear drums. He jumped off the couch and ran out of the door as his favorite movie continued to play.

…

A broad shouldered teenage boy was in the gym laying punches on a punching bag. He swept his black hair out of his sweaty face as his piercing blue eyes focused on his target, proceeding to lay a few more punches. He stopped to catch his breath after those punches and he takes his iPod out of his pocket. He scrolled through to find his favorite song mix. Three song mixes came up and he pressed on "Ma Eighties Shit". Twisted Sister's "We're Not Gonna Take It" began to play. The teen proceeded to punch the bag as the guitar riffs energized his punches. His punches gradually became much harder and harder as the song motivated him to punch harder. The music fueled his energy as he punched more. Not wanting to overexert himself, he checked the time on his watch. 4:35 am. He was about to start punching again it when he heard an alarm went off over the music. He took out his ear buds, wound them around his iPod, and shoved it into his pocket before running out of the gym.

…

Lavender scented oils filled the space of a dark room as a teenage girl with raven black hair sat in lotus position on her bed. She concentrated on keeping her emotions in line and keeping her thoughts clear. However, she shook her head as thoughts on her beloved came into her head. Her mind could not shake these thoughts away. Sighing in defeat, she unfolded her legs and and drew her legs up to her chin. The raven haired teen was frustrated as she could not meditate properly for weeks without thinking of her beloved. Before, she could meditate for hours with no problem; now, she cannot continue to meditate if those thoughts ever showed up in her head. The teen looked over at her clock for the time. 4:35 am. Deciding to go to sleep, she laid down on her pillow when an alarm goes off. She grabbed her hooded cloak and ran out of her bedroom.

…

An African American man sat at a desk in his garage pouring over his latest blueprints for his new car. He yawned and looked down at his watch to check the time. 4:35 am. He took a sip of his coffee that was sitting close by. A beeping sound came from his ear and he pressed on it to receive the message. _A bank robbery on South Park avenue_ the message said. He nodded to himself and bent down to press the button underneath the desk. The man dashed out of the room as the alert system continued to blare.

….

To understand what I am about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. Because all of us, we've forgotten what being human is. Yes, even superheroes still have a sense of humanity. Oh, the name is Bart by the way. Bart Allen aka Kid Flash, the fastest guy around. NOT Bartholomew. Just Bart. Anyways, people think that superheroes are just some glorious meta-humans that can use their powers to kick ass and save the day, right? Well…that's only part of the picture. What I'm about to tell you is that although we have these abilities, they don't fix our doubts, anger, frustrations, or even fears. In many cases, they complicate things actually. I mean, it's possible for humans to become super heroes. Why not also believe that super heroes can be human too?


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that bank robbery was a false alarm! It made me lose on the highest level I have ever played on Galaga this morning!" I exclaim walking first into the living room. I run from the entrance of the door to the sofa, chilling with a croissant and bowl of fruit. The Casanova movie DVD menu was on the flat TV screen. "Watching your favorite movie this morning eh Gar?" I chuckle and take a big bite into my croissant.

I would say that Gar responded but all he says is something incoherent as he drudgingly walks to the TV to withdraw the disc from the DVD player. He then walks over to the semi-circular couch, changes into a forest green cat, and then goes to sleep. I just shrug and finish the croissant and begin with my fruit. I swear that dude was asleep on the elevator ride up to the living room.

Gar aka Garfield aka Changeling is this green fellow in his early twenties who can shape shift into any animal. He got bitten by a green monkey that was ridden with the disease Sakutia which is fatal to humans. His parents tried to cure him and it worked…but it turned his skin green. Long story, short, he lost his parents, like the typical super hero, in a waterfall "accident". His evil uncle tried to take all of his money then he got adopted by Steve and Rita Dayton of the Doom Patrol. Finally, he transferred to the Teen Titans. He has been here ever since and he's also a big brother to me.

Speaking of Garfield, I wonder if Raven is coming in soon. She didn't say why she was going to her room after getting back from that false bank robbery. Gar and her have been getting close lately. Hope everything is okay.

I nudge Garfield's cat form and ask, "Hey Gar, do you know what's wrong with Raven? She hasn't come in yet."

Gar opens his eyes, yawning before turning back into a human, more or less. "Really? I thought I would catch a few minutes of sleep before she came to meet me down here. I'll go and see what's up."

He walks out of the living room to find the empath.

"I don't understand! When I got the call, they said where it was. We got to the bank and there was nothing happening! We checked the radius and even all of the banks in the city! Nothing!" says a frustrated half machine half African American man. I look behind me to see him pulling up a holographic map of the city on his right forearm while popping a few strawberries into my mouth. He is staring intensely at the map.

Victor Stone aka Cyborg is technically the leader of the team since he has been part of the Teen Titans from the golden days and he is in charge of creating all of the technical stuff around here. Also, he's the only one around here that knows what the hell he is doing.

"As long as this does not happen later on today, I'm fine with that! I have to stay with the Justice League for a week! I know it's kind of last minute but can I stay with them, Vic?" asks Cassie wrapping her golden lasso onto a jean buckle and walking to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

Cassie aka Wonder Girl aka Miss Spangly Pants is the second Wonder Girl to have the name after having to save Wonder Woman's life. Turns out she was pulled into the superhero life rather sporadically…like most of us. After training in the Amazons to be a better warrior, she decided to come here to make a name for herself while filling in Donna's, the previous Wonder Girl, shoes.

Cassie, with a cup of coffee, walks over to where Vic is standing, looking at him with confusion, and asks me, "Did I speak loud enough because he didn't respond."

"Probably not. He's too busy finding criminals", I say.

Handing him some coffee, Cassie suggests, "Uh, Vic…maybe you oughta take a break. You have been tracking crimes a lot for the past few weeks.

"Thanks for the coffee. But I am not taking a break until after I am done checking any traces of any bank robberies or other criminal activity. _Then_ , I'll relax." Vic clarifies, still not taking his eyes off the map. I put my strawberry down and run in less than a millisecond to stand in between Vic and Cassie. His cybernetic eye glows red as he is scanning through holographic databases of police records. Nothing shows up yet but he still stares at the map very intensely.

"Vic, I'm trying to tell you that I will be staying with the Justice League for a week. Since I don't have as much experience with my powers, Wonder Woman wants me to coach me on how to use them better" says Cassie.

"Okay, do you need help packing any more things?" Vic asks while doing the search again.

She snorts, "I haven't even started packing yet." Her eyes widen, saying really fast, "I better get up to my room to start before Wonder Woman gets here", rushing to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

His cybernetic eye ceases to glow and Vic, finally able to focus on the conversation, says, "Ok. I approve. Well, if any of you need me, I will be downstairs" and then walks out of the room. I go to sit back down on the sofa to eat more fruit.

I shake my head after him. Vic has been on so much edge lately ever since Tim Drake, the third Robin, went to work with Batman for a short time.

Cassie is still running around the kitchen, holding as many chips, cookies, and candy packages she can carry.

"Cassie, do you need any help?" I ask.

Rushing to the door, she says, "No thanks, Bart. Besides, I think what I have is go—"

She bumps into Conner while leaving out the door, causing her and her snacks to land on the floor. I look behind me to see this whole scene play out. I would have helped but I wanted to see how they would interact with each other. It's no secret to the rest of the team that they like each other but I don't think they realize it yet.

Conner picks up Cassie's snacks with one hand while using the other to help her up. "Sorry there, Cassie. Wasn't watching where I was going."

Cassie stands up, wiping invisible dirt off herself and says, "Oh, it's no problem. Really. It was my fault."

Giving her a smile, he hands her the snacks she dropped. While he is walking to the sofa, I see Cassie checking out Conner's behind and blushing before he plops down next to me. I smile at an insanely blushing Cassie before she walks really fast out of the living room.

I laugh and ask, "What's with Cassie?"

Looking thoughtful, Conner says, "I don't know."

I ask, "Well, if there is nothing wrong with Cassie, what's up with you?", holding out a strawberry to him.

Conner shakes his head, declining the offer. He sighs, rubbing his neck, and admits, "I'm not sure about saying this but since you are my best friend, I'll tell you. I think Cassie likes me and I like her…so I was thinking…maybe I should ask her out."

I punch the air and yell, "YES! I KNEW IT!"

Conner covers my mouth and whispers, "Will you be quiet?! I don't want her to hear you!"

I chuckle, "Of course! I can't wait to tell Vic and Garfield that they BOTH owe me $50."

He looks confused, "Wait, you knew?"

I grin, "Yeah, we all did except for you two. Vic, Gar, and I made a bet a month to see whether or not you guys would get together. Being the romantic that I am, I bet them both $50 that you guys would get together within a month. If I lost the bet, I would have to do something that is INCREDIBLY embarrassing and not worth repeating…"

That's right, folks. Another story for another day.

Conner says, "Well, I'm glad you're happy that you got some money but…I'm just thinking…why me? I like her because she is smart, very pretty, and fun to be around. But me…I'm just a scientific experiment that was never meant to be here in the first place. Not to mention the fact that Lex Luthor was in charge of the whole thing and I have half his DNA."

I pop the last strawberry into my mouth and say, "Conner, just because you were Lex Luthor's experiment, it does not mean your personality is inherently evil. I mean, you're part of the Teen fricking Titans! You help us kick ass whenever evil is around!"

Conner considers this.

"Judging by the way Cassie was blushing a few minutes ago, your genetical background doesn't bother her", I say with a small smirk.

He seems to ponder my comment.

An idea popped into my head. I look at the clock on the stove. 11:38:05:11 am. "I'll be right back", I quickly say.

My body becomes electrified with the Speed Force, the very power that allows me to run at the speed of light. Suddenly, everything I see is in slow motion, including Conner's mouth beginning to reply. I smile and then run towards the door. My smile grows a bit wider as I see Conner still facing the direction where I was sitting moments before.

I run down the hallways to get to Cassie's room. It's just a couple of floors above the living room. If I could just reach her room before she does. I see a door at the end of the hallway that has stairways. I run up a couple of stairways to get to the floor with Cassie's bedroom. I come out of the stairway door on the third floor and see her five feet away, walking extremely slow to her room. She is looking forward and holding her snacks, not yet registering the fact I am moving at the speed of light next to her. I pass her, sticking my tongue at her. I reach her room and open the door. I see the book on her dresser and I grab it while glancing at the time of the clock on the dresser. 11:38 am. I smile to myself and run out of the room.

I pass her again in the hallway. She was about a foot ahead of where she was when I went into her room. I open the stairway door on the third floor and go down the flight of stairs to the living room. I approach the door which still did not fully close when I went through it the first time. The Speed Force dies in my body as I plop down right next to Conner and hand him Cassie's diary. I look at the clock. 11:38 am. New record.

He blinks and reads the title of the book, "Cassie's diary." It was pink and the letters were written in red cursive handwriting.

Conner says, "I didn't think that super girls still wrote in diaries."

I admit, "Neither did I! I found it when I hid a tarantula in her bed last week."

Then, I think of what she did to me after the tarantula scared the crap out of her. "But you may want to book it out of here right now though. I don't want her to do to you what she did to me last week.", I advise.

Conner nods, "Thanks man! I'm interested to read what she thinks of me." and then runs out of the room. Not as fast as me of course.

A few seconds passed. Silence. Why hasn't she beat me up yet? I snap my fingers, remembering that she is probably still packing. I shrug to myself and grab the nearest phone to order Panda Express. Hey, can't run on an empty stomach when she discovers that her diary is missing.

After eating lunch, I decide to help Cassie with her packing because you know, I'm a nice person. But I also don't want her to beat the crap out of me when she notices her diary is missing. The fact that she hasn't done so yet proves that she is too busy packing to even notice.

The Speed Force once again awakens in my body and everything slows down to me once more. I run up to Cassie's room, getting there in a flash.

Her door is wide open. I stand at her doorway, seeing her frantically running around the room and throwing clothes into her suitcase. The thing about Cassie is she procrastinates VERY badly. She had hours to get her shit together and yet she is still running around, trying to fit everything into one suitcase.

I knock on her door and ask, "Hey, Cassie. Are you sure you don't need any help? You know, I could do this in less than a millisecond."

She turns around for a second to see that it's me before shoving a pile of clothes into a bag. "No thanks, Bart—"

Vic's voice comes onto the PA system, interrupting her. "Hey Cassie, Wonder Woman is waiting in the living room. Want me to send her up to help you with anything?"

Cassie answers, "Actually, Vic, I have Bart here to help me. Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok", he replies and gets off the PA.

"Since you are short on time, tell me what you need to pack." I say.

She replies, "Just a couple more jeans, shirts, dresses, makeup, socks, shoes, and magazines, "

I think for a moment to see if I got everything and in less than a millisecond, I zoom across the room taking everything she needed and put it all in her suitcase. I close the suitcase once I am doing packing. The faster I can get her out of here, the less likely she'll notice that her diary is missing.

"Okay, I packed everything", handing her suitcase to her, "What day will you return?"

Taking it from me, she says, "Friday. Oh yeah, can you talk to Raven while I'm gone? I tried talking to her earlier but she seemed kind of reluctant to say know how she is when she is seriously thinking about something…or someone", smirking. She then checks her room to see if she left anything before closing her door.

"Ohhh…I get your drift", grinning and nodding slowly, "Ok. I will. See you Friday then."

"Ok and thanks for packing my stuff for me. You are a lifesaver!", lifting up her suitcase and walking

I chuckle, "No problem." Heh, I will need some saving once you discover your diary is missing. "Take care and have fun with the Justice League! Tell Grandpa Barry I said "Hi!".

"You know, he'll kill you for calling him "Grandpa". He looks barely over 25!"

That's due to our suppressed aging, folks. Again, another story for another day.

I roll my eyes and wave my hand downwards before dashing away.

Thinking about what Cassie said about Raven, I decide to run to her room to talk to her. In less than a millisecond, I stop in front of her door. I smell lavender incense from the inside. I hear something on the other side of the door. I press my ear to the door. I hear muffled voices through the door and footsteps going towards it.

"Shit!" I mouth before running to the end of the hallway to hide behind the corner. I hope Gar didn't hear or smell me with his super animal senses. I peer out of the corner to see Gar standing outside Raven's door.

I hear Raven say, "Thank you for understanding, Garfield", before giving him a small smile. He smiles back, giving her a grin with a fang poking out of his bottom lip. She then closes the door.

Gar's smile fades, looking disappointed. Uh oh. I know that look. That is the "friend-zoned" look. He walks back down the hallway before turning down another hallway that leads to the elevator.

I listen for the elevator door going down to the living room to make sure he wouldn't hear me before I zoom back to the entrance of Raven's room.

I knock on the door and the blue-eyed empath opens it saying, "Hello Bartholomew."

I internally cringe at the use of my actual name and say, "Hi Raven. Please call me Bart. No formalities needed. I wanted to talk to you. I noticed that you didn't come down to the living room like you normally do this morning so I was just checking to see if you were okay…Cassie and Gar were concerned."

She looks down at her feet before shyly asking, "Would you mind if we talked on the roof?"

I nod, "Sure."

"So…you have developed feelings for Gar…" I state, feeling the wind blow my hair.

We were both sitting on top of the Tower. This is where we go when we want to have personal talks with each other. Plus, the view up here is amazing.

"I have."Raven says with her blue hood down allowing the wind to blow in her raven-colored hair.

"Well, I can certainly see why this is a big milestone for you and why you are concerned…", I say.

Raven is the team's empath who has been to hell and back, literally. She is a half-human and half-demon woman who can feel the emotions of others through her soul-self, which is often in the form of a raven. The catch was that she "couldn't" feel emotions or her evil demonic father Trigon would gain control of her and use her as a portal to destroy us all. The thing is the Teen Titans, the first team, were able to defeat her father. However, it came at a cost because her original body was destroyed in the process. Months later, she gets a new body through the Church of Blood but they wanted her to be a bride for Brother Blood until we busted in and kicked their asses…Right now, she's just working on being herself and developing her own feelings now that Trigon and Brother Blood are gone.

I look towards the ocean, seeing the sun set with a mixture of orange, yellow, and red streaks in the sky.

We were silent for a few minutes before I ask, "So, why did you friend-zone Gar, then? I saw his reaction to your conversation."

Raven bites her lip before saying, "I became scared…I felt his emotions after our conversation and I did feel romantic feelings along with disappointment. I was just scared that those feelings could even possibly be for _me_."

For once, I couldn't come up with any advice at the moment.

She looks down saying, "Cassie told me that when you care for someone romantically, you should tell them your feelings. If that is the case, why didn't Garfield tell me of his?"

"Well Raven, telling someone your feelings is no small feat. Everyone is afraid of being friend zoned these days. Which is what you did to Gar."

Raven sighs, "Curse me for a fool. In my past life, men didn't find me attractive in any way…and the ones that did…end up hurting me or sometimes both of us which explains why I said what I said to Garfield."

I remain quiet in order to prompt her to continue.

She hesitates before saying, "Instead of letting him speak, I told him how happy I am that we are friends..but I don't want just that."

I ponder before asking, "Well, what are the things you like about him that make you want to be with him?"

Raven looks at the ocean where the edge of the sun was barely above the water line. The sky had a mixture of blue and pink swirls and some faint yellow streaks where the sun was.

Looking at me, she gives me a light smile saying, "I love that Gar is so accepting of me especially in times when I doubted myself. He not only knows how but _what_ makes me laugh. It's so easy for me to tell him anything I want which is something I could never do, not even amongst my female comrades. The way he hugs me and the way he holds my hand….I feel nothing but positive emotions from him…Sometimes I feel that what I'm experiencing is a dream because no other man has treated me that way before…"

"Okay, so you should definitely keep this all in mind the next time you two are alone. Like I said, he had the friend-zoned look on his face so you may want to talk to him soon before he starts moping around", I say standing up.

Raven stands up saying, "Alright, thank you for your advice Barth-, I mean Bart. This has troubled me for quite some time."

"No problem, I always love to help out my teammates whenever and however I can, especially my favorite empath!", I nudge her.

She snorts, "I'm currently the only empath you know."

I chuckle, "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you snort."

She looks up at the sky which now has scattered stars everywhere saying, "Being able to express myself without fear does certainly feel exhilarating. Thank you Bart."

"No problem", I say before zooming away to get some dinner.

I lay sprawled out on the semi-circular after eating the rest of my Panda Express leftovers watching Star Was Episode IV: A New Hope. It's all about the original trilogy, folks. The recent one is garbage. I think about the advice I gave Conner and Raven, hoping it helped them in any way. I slowly doze off into sleep, tired of all the running around I did today.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning with bright light shining on my face. Wiping drool off my face, I look on the coffee table to see that my leftovers are still there and I see the Star Wars movie menu on the T.V. I look over at the clock on the stove. 12:02 pm. Yawning, I stretch my body before picking up my leftovers and walking over to the sink.

As I wash the dishes, I look around the room. Nobody is here. Where the hell is everybody? Then, a thought occurs to me. What if Cassie comes back earlier than I expected? She will surely kick my ass when she finds her diary missing. After rinsing the last plate, I put it in the dish rack.

The Speed Force ignites itself in my body and my molecules start to shake, forming three copies or scouts of myself. All three of them are mentally linked to my own noggin so whatever they see, I see. Plus, this will give me a great opportunity to find everybody without just me running around the Tower. Scout #1 runs for the garage, Scout #2 runs to find Conner, and Scout #3 runs to the lobby to stall Cassie and possibly give her a wild goose chase in case she comes back early. Meanwhile, I look for Raven and Gar to see if things have progressed with their relationship.

I reach the garage as Scout #1 while the other scouts are at their destinations. Vic is pouring over data sheets. How long has he been down here?

"Hey Vic, do you mind if I stay down here for awhile? You know, to hide from Cassie just in case she comes back early?"

He looks up from the data sheets, appearing tired, and says, "Sure, why not. I could use the company after I made a dumb ass mistake", looking frustrated.

"Why? What's wrong?" I go over to him. I realize that I hadn't seen him since he said he was going to the garage yesterday. My mind checks in on the other scouts' minds. Scout #2 asks Conner the same question. The real me is still trying to find Raven and Scout #3 is in the lobby. Chilling.

He gestures the blueprints lying next to the data sheets. "I was making a design for a new car for us to have and I made a miscalculation! Now, I have to start all over again!"

"Well, Vic, you made a mistake. It's no big deal", I shrug. The other scouts say similar things to their frustrated comrades.

Vic sighs in frustration, "Bart, you don't understand. Technology has always been my thing. You know, fixing and building things. I may have excelled at football but I was really a tech whiz at heart. Playing around with technology was helped me cope with the lack of attention my parents gave me, especially in my high school years…when I looked normal."

Thinking of what I should say, I ponder over this for a moment. I search the other scouts' minds for ideas. Instead, I see them giving my comrades a pep talk. I guess my teammates have more insecurities than I thought. Although, a pep talk is a good idea.

"I mean, Vic, you're an incredibly smart guy. I know it, everyone on this team knows it, and you know it. So, stop beating yourself over it. Besides, you're human."

He looks at me incredulously and gestures to himself, "In case, you haven't noticed, I'm only half-human."

"Yeah, _but_ you're still human. Just because you're half human doesn't mean that you are missing half of the stuff humans can do. You can still feel emotions, which is a positive, but you can also make mistakes, which are usually negative. Despite being a half-machine, all of the brainpower and care you put into this team…All of that comes from you. Victor Stone. Not the machine part your parents made. So…don't beat yourself up over it."

Vic is silent before nodding his head in agreement and says, "You know what? You're right Bart…Thanks…I guess I have been stressing myself out too lately with leading the team and being in charge."

He looks at me, giving me a questioning look, and asks, "Since when did you get so wise?"

I pretend to look offended and say, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

He laughs loudly, "Why are you on this team again?"

"Because I pissed off Batman", I simply say. We both laugh but then I stop before Vic saying, "Oh yeah, you owe me $50."

After running up five flights of stairs, I find Conner, sitting at his desk, holding and reading Cassie's diary. I tap into the other scouts' minds. Scout #1 is with Vic while Scout #3 is in the lobby waiting to give Cassie the run around. The real me is trying to find Raven and Gar.

I close the door very quietly and ask, "Hey, Conner can I hide in your room for, I don't know, a few years before Cassie finds me?"

Holding the book, he turns around and laughs, "Sure. You know, stealing Cassie's diary and giving it to me was not such a bad idea", turning a page.

I smile and come closer to get a better look of the diary's contents. "Did you find something juicy?"

He turns back a few pages and reads,

 _February 2nd, 2014_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We just came in from defeating Gorilla Grodd, the Flash's aka Barry Allen arch nemesis, and his minions today. Boy, were those apes tough! We were so wiped out that we all just crashed on the living room couch once we came in. GG decided it would be fun to try to release all of the apes from the downtown zoo. Somehow, he was able to turn them into super-intelligent apes. Must've been the bananas. Some of the remaining bananas in their pens had a greenish glow. Anyways, he needed a "super intelligent ape army" that will help him rule the world. He clearly watches too much PowerPuff Girls and Rise of the Planet of the Apes._

 _Moving on, the apes were kicking our asses in downtown! Gar was being pummeled by a swarm of apes in his T-Rex form. Raven was using her soul-self to catch anything the apes were throwing, including civilians. Vic was getting slammed around by some huge ass gorillas. I was flying around, using my golden lasso to catch an ape and knock him out. I caught an ape about to tackle Raven and flew towards him to give him a powerful punch. It turns out he was expecting that and he swatted me backwards before I could punch him. I flew several feet back, going through a concrete building. I land in an office and the gorilla comes through about to pummel me into the ground when Conner crashed into him. He uses his heat vision to burn the ape's skin while punching him mercilessly. The ape growled at him and he looked at me, picking up a desk and throwing it in my direction. Then, the ape jumped out of a nearby window, landing on the street. Next thing I know, Conner was holding me in his strong arms as he flew out onto the street. He looked at me asking "Are you okay?" before landing on the street. I would have replied directly but there was something in his eyes that screamed concern for something more than a friend. I stuttered out, "Uh yeah..I'm okay. Just have a nosebleed and a couple of bruises here and there." The concern in his eyes was replaced with relief and happiness. He took my hand and squeezed it, "I'm glad, you're okay". Suddenly, Bart appeared in front of us interrupting our moment, looking slightly annoyed "Um, guys, in case you missed the memo, we have an army of super-intelligent apes to defeat!". He then ran away to help the others. Conner, still holding my hand, gave me a small smile before flying away."'_

"Huh, that is juicy. I meant to ask you this after we came in but why were you looking at Cassie that way?"

"I was trying to show that I cared about her not just as a teammate, but as a person."

I finger my chin, "But yet you doubt yourself as her boyfriend and more importantly, as a person. Why? You weren't playing on her feelings, right?"

"Of course not! It's just that…I had to read to see I had an effect on her. It's a good thing you gave this to me to read because I was considering breaking up with her."

I ask, "Why? What's wrong?"

Conner rubs his hair before saying, "I just don't know if her feelings are for _me_ …"

I internally sigh. Now where have I heard this before?

"Well judging by her reaction, I'd say she does like you. Like I said before, I saw the way she was looking at you yesterday morning when you came to sit next to me. She was blushing like a tomato! Just tell her how you feel. You told me what you like about her yesterday morning, yes? So, just think of that when you tell her your feelings. Maybe you can try to visit her while she is staying with the Justice League. She'll probably like that. Superman is probably wondering how you're doing. Besides, if, for some strange reason I'm wrong, the worst she can say is 'I don't like you, Conner.'"

Conner nods, "You're right, Bart. I think I'll do that! I'll just fly by there to see her and then I'll tell her how I feel!" and then runs out the door to find the nearest window to fly out of. Again, not as fast as me.

I zoom throughout the Tower as the real me trying to check on my favorite changeling and empath. Scout #1 is still hanging out with Vic and Scout #2 is now in my room after Conner left to go tell Cassie how he feels. Scout #3 is still chilling in the lobby. I check all the rooms and knock on all the bathrooms. They're nowhere to be found. I stop in the middle of a hallway and think of other possible places they may be. What place is somewhat romantic, quiet..? I snap my fingers and run to where I now realized where they were.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the roof. I tip toe up them very quietly and peek above the opening. My eyes widen.

I see Raven and Gar kissing! The warm afternoon sun shines above them, illuminating them. It was so beautiful! Man, if I had social media accounts, I would totally blow this up! Sometimes, it sucks to be a superhero!

I reach the lobby as Scout #3 waiting for Cassie. Scout #1 is helping Vic with his current project, Scout #2 is in my room trying to play up to the level the real me lost in Galaga. The real me is still peeping on Raven and Gar's make-out session. Leaning up against the wall, I whistle the Imperial March theme, preparing for the impending sensation of pain from Cassie's rage. I hear someone coming into to the entrance. I prep myself expecting the worst when I see a lovesick Conner saunter in almost in a drunken manner.

I ask, "What did she say?"

He replies in a lovesick tone, "She said she would be happy for us to go out.", grinning stupidly.

"That's great! Do you wanna tell me the details?"

I smile at my new favorite couple besides Conner and Cassie before I run back downstairs to find a camera I could use to take pictures of this beautiful moment with.

"Alright, Vic, what's the next piece you'll need?", I ask, coming over to him as he makes the engine for the new car. It feels good seeing him not beat himself over a mistake. He is back to his usual self.

Vic, having his back towards me, says, "I'm going to need—"

I suddenly feel hollow as my body's molecules start to fade away.

I stare at the laptop, tapping furiously on the keys. I was sure to beat this level of Galaga. All of a sudden, I lost feeling in my fingers. My ship just blew up and I lost on the same level again!

"Oh fuck!"

I look down at them and then at the rest of my body, seeing that I was fading away.

Conner and I are sitting on the couch as he told me how he asked out Cassie. However, before he got to the REALLY good part, I could feel my molecules begin to fade. Conner is about to tell me something about when Cassie is coming home but I fade away completely before I hear the rest.

As I search for a camera throughout the Tower, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I feel all of the scouts' memories rush into my head but for some reason, I don't feel their presences. Why did I just feel that pain? I have a strange feeling it has to do with the scouts. So, I run to their respective "hiding" places and see that none of them are there. I then run to the living room to see if they are there. Instead, I see a confused Conner sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Conner, do you happen to see any more me's running around here?", I ask putting my hands on the edge of the sofa.

"No…wait do you mean the Bart I was talking to today was a scout?"

"Yep. Do you know where he is?"

Conner says, "I saw him lying next to me one minute and the next minute, he's not there."

"Damn it! Well, at least Cassie won't be here till Friday."

Conner cocks an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? She's coming home t—"

Cassie bursts through the door with her suitcase, yelling, "I'M BACK!"

My eyes widen a bit. And that's my ass! Hopefully she won't notice too soon…

She puts her suitcase down saying "Hi Bart, how's it going?" Twirling a piece of her blond hair she says, "Hi Conner."

Conner sheepishly replies, "Hi Cassie."

I roll my eyes at both of them and say, "Hi Cassie.", trying to act casual and not like I'm about to meet the Speed Gods.

"I'm going to take my things out of my suitcase and tell you all about what happened with the Justice League.", picking her suitcase back up and heading out of the door.

I nervously ask, "Why are you back so early? It wasn't even two full days."

"Oh, Wonder Woman thinks I've gotten everything she taught me really well so she left me go home early." she says smiling and then heading up to her room.

"Oh ok.", I say. It is definitely not okay.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Conner asks.

"Well, due to the stress he has been feeling, Vic was beating himself up because he made a "mistake" in one of his blueprints. Raven wanted to be sure of Gar's feelings for her especially since she can feel emotions freely. Which is how I was finally able to catch them making out! And then I finally got you two lovebirds together. Heh. Two couples in less than two days. That's a bonus."

Conner nods and asks, "Ah. But how long do you think it'll be until Cassie finds—"

"BART!" yells an angry Cassie from the third floor.

And that's my cue.


End file.
